I Will Protect You
by Davebo1007
Summary: James Wolford finds love in a roommate that happens to be the son of his godparents. How will everyone take the news.
1. I Will Protect  You

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy and snowy night in Savannah center. James and a few of his coworkers were out having a few drinks at the local pub called Luxembourg. The owner of the pub a 60 year old red wolf named Bradley, who looked at James as one of his own children.

James would call the old wolf dad from time to time, especially when he had a problem he couldn't figure out on his own. After sitting around for an hour sharing stories about their day James coworkers had to leave for their own personal reasons.

The young gray wolf had moved over to the bar as he was still talking to Bradley about this and that even sharing a laugh or two before they both went silent.

" There's something else on your mind, isn't it son? Well, don't just hold it in let me hear it," Bradley said as he studied James facial expression.

" You know everything about me and about my past. Instead of you and your wife looking at me not as just another wolf. You two look at me as your own child." James spoke as tears just rolled down his cheeks.

Bradley brought James in a hug and let the young man cry his pain away knowing he was left behind by his real family. Suddenly James phone started to vibrate in his pocket, reaching his paw down to his pocket he pulled it out. Looking at the phone the name popped up Nicole (Mom)

Answering the phone James put it on speaker as he said, "Hi, mom."

" Hi, James, are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying son," Nicole asked concerned.

" It's nothing mom. Is there a reason for your call?" James asked changing the subject.

" Ah, Yes. I'm calling because Bob is trying to evict Jonathan out of his apartment. I talked to that old raccoon and he told me he had raised the rent $15. So now he's trying to kick my boy out!" Nicole replied obviously mad as hell.

" Honey, don't worry about it. I will take care of it." Bradley said as he pressed the end button.

Looking over at James, he said, " It's not about the money."

" Yeah, I know. It's because Jonathan's gay and that raccoon can't stand him living there. But where will Jonathan go? I know for a fact he's not going to want to move back at home with you guys." James replied trying to come up with something.

An idea popped into Bradley's mind as well as a wicked smile that stretched across his muzzle. James saw the smile and began to get worried about his dad's plan.

Clearing his throat Bradley said, " What if Jonathan moved in with you? You have enough space that the two of you could move around and won't be on top of one another."

"Hold on. What? I hardly know him and your asking if he could stay at my house!" James shot back a little surprised.

" Well, yes. I'm not asking you to fuck him or anything like that. Just let him stay with you until he gets back on his paws, I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I really need this favor." Bradley pleaded with the young wolf.

" Okay, he can stay at my house, but if he tries anything funny he might end up behind bars for a week or two." James replied, making Bradley bust out laughing as he grabbed his keys from under the bar. The two wolves walked out of the bar to a light green Tahoe sitting out in front.

Bradley got in and started to drive down the street as he asked, "James, could you look in the glove compartment and take out that picture for me."

James did as Bradley asked, opening the glove compartment and pulling a picture out. Looking at it James was amazed to see a family photo with all four pups in it. Looking closely at the picture he noticed that they had adopted a painted dingo pup. Looking back up at the older wolf James asked, "So let me guess the painted pup must be Jonathan?"

"Yup! I sometimes wish he wasn't gay. Me and Nicole have nothing against it, but when he was in high school every girl there would practically throw themselves at him." Bradley replied still looking at the road.

James couldn't take his eyes off the picture as he said, "That might be the reason why he went gay. Too many eyes on him at that point in his life. That's no wonder he was chasing after something he already have must have been easier I guess."

Bradley smiled as he kept his eyes on the road thought to himself, 'I think I've found the perfect match for Jonathan. A little rough around the edges, but he smart and have good morals. I can't wait to tell the misses back at home.'

After driving sixteen blocks the truck finally stopped in front of a rundown apartment building.

James had looked out of the truck window at the front entrance of the building and saw a dingo in a heated argument with a racoon. Putting one of his pawed fingers up as to say wait here, James calmly opened the door and got out.

The gray wolf just calmly walked up to the front door of the building as he said, "ZPD! Officer Wolford. What seems to be the problem Bob?"

" Thanks for coming officer Wolford. I just evicted this cheap motherfucker for not paying his rent and now he's refusing to leave!" Bob shouted looking at Jonathan.

" For starters sir. I would like it if you refrain from calling Jonathan out of his name. Secondly, I already heard about you raising his rent $15 on short notice. Now if I were Jonathan I would leave and press charges on your ass for wrongly evicting me. But that's just me," James commented as he patted Jonathan on the shoulder.

The gray wolf was about to turned to leave, but stopped as he said one more thing that shook the racoon to his core, "Oh, the next time I find out that you're evicting someone because of their sexuality. I'm coming to get you and press charges myself."

James just grabbed Jonathan's suitcase and walked away from the apartment building with the dingo following him. Jonathan was lost for words as he followed the wolf to his dad's truck.

Getting to the truck James placed Jonathan's suitcase in the back seat before getting back into the front seat. Jonathan had gotten in the back seat, but was very quiet trying to calm himself down.

Bradley had looked up in his rear view mirror at his son Jonathan as he asked, "Is there something on your mind son?"

" Yes, dad there is. I just got put out of my apartment just because I'm gay. By the way, who is this guy anyway?" Jonathan asked as he exploded in a rant.

" Son, calm the fuck down! Sorry about what just happened to you and this young man here is James Wolford. You have two choices about your living conditions. You can come back home with me and your mother or you can stay over at James house? That's just until you get back on your paws." Bradley explained a little pissed off at how his son was acting.

Jonathan thought for a moment before he replied, " I will stay with James. That's if it's okay with him?"

" It's fine with me, but what I said in there I stand by my word. I want you to press charges on that asshole. I saw at least seven code violations around that hell hole alone." James said looking back at Jonathan.

The rest of the ride to James house was pretty quiet, but peaceful. Bradley glanced at Jonathan and James from time to time as he drove, coming up to James house he stopped the truck in the driveway.

" Well, boys here we are. James, thanks again for letting Jonathan stay with you."

" No problem Bradley." James replied back, opening his door. Jonathan did the same as he grabbed his suitcase and said, " Thanks dad. I love you."

" Jonathan can I have a word with you for a moment?"

" Sure dad. What's up?" Jonathan replied as he closed his door and watched as James walked up to the house door unlocking it.

" Alright, I'm going to get right to the point. James is single and I want you to hook up with him. He's a great guy and I think he already likes you, but I'm not sure if he's into guys. I saw him date several females in the past, but they never lasted longer than three weeks. The thing is James is just like you in a way, but instead of getting adopted he spent his whole life in foster care." Bradley explained, sitting back in the driver's seat.

" Uh, dad, I'm still dating Jeffrey. But James is cute and has a legit job that I don't have to question about. Dad give me a few days to think it over I just don't know yet." Jonathan replied as he opened his door again and got out.

James had, went into the house and changed his clothes out of his uniform. Going into the kitchen he went to the frig and pulled out some tofu and vegetables. Placing the items in a pan he then turned on the stove and warmed it up.

After placing the food on two plates he then placed both plates on the kitchen table as he waited for Jonathan to come into the house. Entering the house Jonathan was amazed at the size of the home as he looked around the living room. He stopped when he saw James sitting at the kitchen table with two plates.

Placing his suitcase down next to the couch, he walked over to the table as he asked, " Did you make this?"

" Yes, I would like some company while I eat." James replied with a smile on his muzzle.

Pulling the chair out Jonathan took a seat and started to eat. After taking a few bites Jonathan looked up at James as he said, " This is really good. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. I was talking to my dad,"

Jonathan was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket. Taking it out he excused himself from the table as he went to go take the call.

" Hello, Jeffrey." Jonathan answered.

" Don't hello me, you cheating ass bitch! I just saw you go into that wolf's house. You're probably riding his dick as we speak!" He said yelling into the phone.

Jonathan couldn't control the hurt he was feeling as he started to cry from being accused of cheating. James could hear the whole conversation from the table and was getting mad as he could hear Jonathan crying. Getting up from the table James walked over to where Jonathan was standing and gently grabbed the phone out of his paw.

Putting the phone on speaker James barked out, " Shut the fuck up! I will not let you talk to my friend like this if you have a problem with him staying here then that's one thing. But I will not stand here and watch him cry over an asshole who can't respect him!"

The phone line went silent for a moment before a click was heard from the other end. James was lost for words as he looked down at the now shaking dog that sat at his feet. Kneeling down, he brought Jonathan into a hug as he said, " You deserve better than this. How about you go take a shower and calm down I will clean up the kitchen and we can talk after your shower if you want."

Jonathan looked at James in his eyes as he thought about what his dad had told him. Taking a chance he lent in and gave James a kiss on the lips. This caught James by surprise, but instead of backing away the wolf kissed him back with such passion.


	2. I Will Protect You

I Will Protect You) Chapter 2

The kiss wasn't awkward at all as the two mammals got up off the floor holding paws as Jonathan said, " Thank you for that Beast. Oh, I hope you don't mind the nickname I gave you? But, I'm going to go put my things away and take a shower if that's okay?"

" No I kind of like the name but, go right ahead. Your bedroom is the one on the left next to the bathroom," James replied as they let each others paws go.

James had headed into the kitchen to clean it up while Jonathan grabbed his suitcase from beside the couch. Walking through the hallway the Jonathan saw a few pictures of what looked like James adopted family. The gray wolf was surrounded by 5 other arctic fox's. Finally making it, he stopped in front of his new bedroom this actually made him smile.

' I think my dad was right about James, he's a little standoffish, but I think I can get him to come out of his shell a bit. Well, let me get settled in and take a well needed shower,' He thought to himself as he opened the door and walked in looking around the room for a moment before putting his belongs away. The room was actually big compared to his bedroom at his parents home.

The bedroom had everything he could ask for a wolf size bed, dresser, and a flat screen 32" TV. The walls were a light forest green as its neutral color and it came with a desk so he could do his paperwork from his job.

James was busy cleaning the kitchen when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw the caller was his ex girlfriend Jasmine. Taking in a deep breath, he answered it, " What do you want Jasmine?"

" I just want to talk okay. I know I screwed up, but I was hoping we could talk about it and move on past this." She replied.

" How dumb do you think I am? I walk in on you having sex with two guys and you want me to just look the other way!" James yelled not noticing Jonathan was out of the shower in only a towel now standing there.

" I don't think you're dumb at all. I know I fucked up and I'm taking responsibility for my mistake. I really do love you. I was stupid and childish for doing it." Jasmine replied back crying as she spoke.

" You know what," He started to say, but was cut off as Jonathan's sweet voice caught his attention, " Beast. Don't say it. I know you're hurting, but yelling isn't going to solve anything."

**Please leave a comment or anything suggestions for the next chapter.**

" Hello. Who was that?" Jasmine asked as she heard another mammals voice.

Composing himself the wolf placed the call on speaker as he replied, " That's my new roommate. His name is Jonathan and thanks to him I'm done with this conversation, but if he wants to talk to you he's more than welcome."

Passing over his phone James looked the dingo up and down as he thought to himself, ' Damn, he's hot for a gay guy.'

Jonathan accepted the phone as he took it off speaker and placed it up to his ear, " Hello."

" Hi, you must be Jonathan. My name is,"

" Jasmine right? I don't know what's really going on, but from what I heard B- James is really upset. Can you explain what happened today in your own words?" Jonathan asked, taking a seat on the couch as he saw James head towards the bathroom.

Jasmine explained everything to him. She was back-up on a few different payments and needed the extra money to pay them. So by selling her body, she could make some extra cash and pay them off. Jonathan asked a few more questions before he gave her, his opinion on what she should do.

" Jasmine I'm going to be honest with you. James will not take you back after this, but he might still be friends with you. I just broke up with my boyfriend because he accused me of sleeping around and now I hear this. I will talk to James and see what happens, but I can't make any promises that he will ever speak to you again." He said, feeling a little down, but deep down inside he knew he was right.

" Thank you for your help Jonathan and take care of that dumb wolf for me," She replied before hanging up.

Jonathan got up from the couch as he thought to himself, ' Damn, this might be harder than I thought and did she suspect we were a thing? Well, anyways James was really pissed off about what Jasmine did, but I can't blame him for it. I guess I will have to tell him everything she told me.'

Walking to the bathroom, he had knocked on the door as he said, " Beast, I know you're in the shower, but can I come in?"

James heard Jonathan as he knocked on the door and the question he had asked. Taking a moment to think he quickly replied, " Come on in. I don't have anything you already haven't seen before."

Entering the bathroom Jonathan could see James shadow through the shower curtain as he walked in. Taking a seat on the toilet, he started to explain what was really going on with Jasmine. So after several minutes of him talking James had opened the shower curtain up as he said, " I'm going to give you her number and I want you to find out who she got the money from. I will look into it and see where it came from and who is really collecting the money."

Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off of James as he looked the gray wolf up and down as he thought to himself, 'Damn! He's hot and build like a tank.'

" Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me like a piece of meat?" James asked grabbing a towel off the rack.

" Sorry for staring Beast, but your body is amazing." Turning his head toward the door, he continued, " Anyway, I think we should be getting to bed tomorrow is Monday and I have to get up."

" Your right it's getting pretty late." James replied after putting on the towel and walking out after Jonathan. The two males separated and went to their own bedrooms.


	3. I Will Protect You Ch3

**Sorry for the late post life is getting in the way. Please drop a DM or a comment about the story if I need to change anything or if I'm going to fast.**

**I Will Protect You**

**Chapter 3**

Chief Bogo stood at the podium in the bullpen giving his morning briefing as he looked out at the crowd of his subordinates. Going down his list giving out assignments he paused for a moment as he got to officer Wolford and officer Wilde.

" Oh, today must be my lucky day." The cape buffalo whisper to himself. Clearing his throat, he spoke more clearly, " Ah, I see officer Fangmeyer out with a broken leg and Hopps is out on maternity leave. Thank you Wilde. So that leaves you two stuck together and I have the perfect job for you too. Burton Elementary School asked me to send over my best officers to talk to a classroom kit's about safety."

James raised his paw as he asked, " Chief why am I being punished? Wilde was the one who banged the bunny. I didn't break the tigress leg,"

A few chuckles came out from around the room as did a vein on the side of chief Bogo's head, " Wolford you may have not broken her leg, but thanks for that smart ass comment. Now everyone get out of my sight."

James and Nick spent forty five minutes riding around a few different neighborhoods in Sahara square. Nick looked out his window from time to time or checked in on Judy as they rode around. Glancing over at James, Nick could tell the wolf had something on his mind he needed to get off.

" Ah, Wolford. What's up buddy? You seemed kind of spaced out like you didn't get any sleep?" Nick asked trying to make small talk.

" I didn't. Kept thinking about a kiss I got last night." James replied, still paying attention to the road.

" Oh, so you got a new lady friend?"

" Not exactly. I have a new roommate and we kind of kissed last night.."

" What's so bad about kissing your roommate. It's not like it was a guy." Nick commented.

James stayed quiet as he pulled up to the elementary school. " Well, we're here so let's get this over with. We can talk about it after we're done here."

James parked the cruiser near the school as him and Nick got out of the vehicle. Walking up the stairs of the newly renovated school James started to get flashbacks from when he was a pup and attended the elementary school. Entering the school building James and Nick were greeted by the principal Mrs. Lightpaw.

" Hi, officers. Hold on James?! It's been a while since we last saw each other." Veronica said excited to see her younger brother. She escorted the both of them to her office.

" Yes, Veronica it's me. Sorry we haven't been in touch lately, I've been kind of busy with work and my new roommate." James replied as his sister sat down in her chair.

Veronica had pressed the intercom button by accident as she talked to her brother. " So, this roommate of yours is his name Jonathan Rivertail by any chance?"

" How did you know that?" James asked, looking a little surprised.

" Well, I was talking with him this morning about moving out of his apartment. From what he told me he had already moved out last night and was staying with a handsome wolf. So I asked him about that shady boyfriend of his and he told me they broke up," Taking a pause for a moment she continued, " Oh, he did say the guy, he's staying with is a great kisser, but seeing how flustered you're getting I can tell it was you, he moved in with. Anyway, keep him safe I think he likes you," She said as she laughed at her brother's facial expression.

" Ah, I hate to break up this wonderful family moment, but Veronica you do know the intercom is on right?" Nick asked looking at the flashing red light on her desk.

Veronica looked at her desk and cursed herself as she hit the button to cut it off, " James, I'm so sorry about that."

" I'm not mad Veronica. I'm just tired of you guys sending different girls my way, but as for right now what's the classroom number we need to go to?" James asked looking away from his sister.

" It's B12. I can have someone show you both where it is.." She replied.

" No, thanks. I have a good idea of who's the teacher. I'll just follow my nose," James said as he and Nick left the main office

Following his nose James was led right to Jonathan's classroom. Knocking on the door lightly before he heard him say, " Come in officers."

Walking into the classroom the two officers saw 15 happy faces eagered to see them both.

" Good morning class. Morning Mr Rivertail," James greeted them.

" So, who has questions for the officers?" Jonathan asked his class and saw almost everyone's paw raised in the air.

James had let Nick answer most of the questions as he couldn't take his eyes off a young wolf hybrid that sat in the back of the class. Jonathan noticed this as he walked over to James. Getting closer to him the dingo whispered into the wolf's ear, " Go talk to him, his name is Kaneki Tiger."

" I don't know what to say to him. I can feel we share something in common. Let me try something if it's okay with you?" James asked ready to turn his eyes savage.

" Sure, go right ahead."

James eyes suddenly turned savage as soon as he got the go ahead. The young wolf hybrid looked up from his book as he felt the sudden change of energy coming from somewhere in the classroom.

Kaneki eyes scanned over his classmates, before they suddenly stopped on the adult gray wolf. James smiled as he saw the pup's head snap up from his book giving him his full attention. The boy's eyes flickered from savage and normal as he fought to stay in control.

One of Kaneki classmates a red fox Tod saw this and got worried, but soon relaxed when he looked up at his teacher. Jonathan lent over towards James as he said, " I'm not sure what you're really looking for out of Kaneki, but you can't spar in here. Take it to the gym downstairs in the basement.."

James nodded his head as Nick kept talking to the kits. Suddenly the gray wolf heard someone's chair move from under their desk. Following the sound of the chair, he saw it was a young elephant who stood up and walked over to Kaneki.

" Smack!!!"

The young elephant's trunk connected with the hybrids muzzle as he yelled out, " Stop acting stupid! You parentless dork!"

James had to act fast as Kaneki held his muzzle. Getting to the young elephant in time, James pulled him back as Kaneki eyes went savage. Swinging his small fist Kaneki missed the other boy's jaw, but hit the adult wolf paw instead.

' Damn, that was too close.' James thought as he passed over the young bull elephant to Jonathan.

Veronica was passing through the hallway by Jonathan's classroom when she heard the commotion. Looking in through the window, she saw what had happened. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed young elephants father's phone number.

James heard the phone call, but never took his eyes off of Kaneki.

" Hey Kaneki. How about we go take a walk and maybe find somewhere you can blow off some steam." James offered as he picked the young boy up by the scruff of his neck.

Passing by Nick, he said, " Keep them busy for a while. I owe you one,"

The red Tod nodded his head as James opened the door and walked out. Looking over to his right James saw his sister standing there on her cell phone. Without saying a word the arctic vixen pointed her pawed finger towards the steps leading down to the basement.


	4. I Will Protect You Ch4

**I Will Protect You**

**Ch 4**

" Hello. Can I speak to Mr Marvel please?" Veronica asked as she noticed Jonathan coming out of his classroom.

" This is him. What do you want Ms Lightpaw?" The male elephant asked rudely already annoyed with the vixen phone call.

" I was calling you to inform you that your son Ivan Littlestomp, assaulted another one of his classmates again. And I would like for you to come pick him up!" She snapped back.

" Listen bitch! You've called my phone sixteen times this month because of my son. I'm tired of hearing your fucken voice so I'm coming up there to get him and punch you in the damn mouth!" He yelled into the phone before hanging up.

" Who was that, Veronica?" Jonathan asked, walking over to the vixen.

" That was Ivan's father. He's coming to pick him up. What Ivan did to Kaneki was wrong and." Veronica paused as she looked around the hallway. "Hold on, where did James take Kaneki anyway? I thought they were heading to the restroom?" She asked.

" Oh, no. They were headed downstairs to the gym to let Kaneki blow off some steam. Speaking of Kaneki. I noticed when James looked at him and he looked back something happened between the two of them. Kaneki was trying very hard to control his savage change for some reason. But after he got hit, it was like he lost control. If Beas- I mean officer Wolford wouldn't have grabbed Ivan. That young boy would most likely be on his way to the hospital. I think I saw James eyes change savage for a split second when he caught Kaneki punch, but I could have been seeing things." Jonathan explained as he leaned on the wall.

" He's probably going to kill me for this, but if you really want to be with my brother you should know this at least. Beast as you call him, was born with a unique ability to go savage at will. My parents had told me and my three sisters this when he got mad one day out of the blue. Good thing both of my parents are skilled black belts in Taekwondo because they had to stop him. But it seemed as James got older he had more control over his savage change." Veronica explained as she leaned on the wall next to Jonathan.

" Oh, I didn't know that about him. Every time I saw him at school, he'd seemed so calm. I thought that was just how James was. It always amazed me that out of all the Pawball players he was the only one who would come to the debate sessions and chess matches." Jonathan said, but a blush could be seen on the dingo's muzzle.

" If I do recall Jonathan, you had a crush on him back then. I think he knew that though. It would explain why he was at all of your matches." Veronica pondered out loud.

" What happened to him? I mean I saw him once walking with your mother downtown, but something seemed different from what I remembered about him." He asked looking at the vixen.

" Oh, he had an accident when someone tried to rob our mother at gunpoint..." Veronica replied, but trailed off thinking about that night.

Suddenly the two mammals felt the floor shake slightly from underneath their paws.

" It seems James and Kaneki started their sparring match. Well, let's get back in your classroom shall we. I believe I can pull up the cameras from down there so we can watch them. " The vixen commented as she headed for the dingo's classroom.

James had let the scruff of Kaneki neck go as they got down the stairs. The young hybrid eyes were still savage as he glanced around the gymnasium.

" Kaneki, you have two choices. I can dart you with my tranquilizer and put you to sleep for a while or you can come at me with everything you've got." James stated as he took off his uniform shirt.

" Can I use my full strength?" He asked back.

" Yes, that's what I want you to do. I will make a deal with you. If you can hit me just once I will train you and show you how to control your savage fox eyes." James replied back catching the pup's attention.

Without any hesitation Kaneki charged in at the adult wolf. James carefully studied the pup's movements as they traded punches back and forth.

' This is actually fun and from the looks of it, he has the fox eye. I mean he hasn't landed a single punch on me, but I can tell he's reading my movements carefully looking for any opening. I guess I can take it up a notch,' James thought to himself as he raised his energy level from using just 1/3 of his true strength.

' There's no way I can get through his defenses alone. Even if the only weak point on his body is the right side of his head. Hold on! That's it! I think there's something lodged in there like a bullet or something.' Kaneki thought as he scanned over his opponent's body. Gathering up all of his remaining energy Kaneki had one last attempt.

Using mimic tree the young pup placed his two pawed fingers on each paw together as he copied a move he saw from an anime he watched. " Shadow clone Jutsu!"

James watched in amazement as five clones of Kaneki appeared before him. ' Oh, wow! This is new! I would have never guessed-' But before he could finish his thought he heard.

" Solar flare!"

Suddenly James was instantly blinded by a flash of light coming from them. With the adult wolf temporarily blinded Kaneki sent his clones in on an all out assault.

James memory came back to him as he blocked the full on assault.

" That's it! I remember this training with mom and dad, but why now?' James asked himself as he centered his energy and began to block the flurry of kicks and punches from the clones.

Kaneki saw his opening as he jumped into the air right above James head. As the adult wolf regained his eyesight, he noticed all of the clones had been defeated and disappeared. Quickly glancing left, then right, he couldn't find Kaneki nowhere. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy coming from above him.

" Looking for me!" The young hybrid yelled out.

James head had snapped up as Kaneki hind paw came down hard and fast. He was able to block some of the kick, but the young pup still hit his mark dislodge the bullet.

The bullet shot out through James muzzle as droplets of blood could be seen dripping on to the hardwood floor.

James couldn't help, but laugh as he noticed he had let his guard down. Using Flashpaw he was able to grab the bullet fragment from off the ground and appear behind the young boy.

' Darn it! I used up all of my energy for that last attack, but he, he,' Kaneki couldn't finish his thought as his body gave out making him pass out.

James had caught Kaneki in his arms before he was able to hit the ground. Picking him up, James noticed a small silver box on the boy's neck just underneath the collar of his shirt. Taking the device off the pup's neck, he put it in his pocket to show his sister and boss.

" This looks like a shock collar, but smaller. Why would he have one of these on him?" James asked himself as he walked out of the gym and up the stairs with Kaneki in his arms.

Getting back to the main floor James checked the clock in the hallway and saw it was 20 minutes to 12 o'clock. Walking into the boys' restroom James placed Kaneki down on his uniform shirt while he washed off the blood from his muzzle.

Grabbing a few paper towels he dried his muzzle as he said, " I can't believe he was able to land a blow on me. He was even able to dislodge the bullet that was stuck in my skull. He really is an amazing pup."

Kneeling down next to the pup James had let his right paw glow green as he placed it down on the pup's chest. Healing him from their sparring match. Kaneki had opened his eyes and looked up at the adult wolf with a smile on his muzzle.

James smiled back at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small device. Kaneki looked at the device in the adult wolf's paw and started to shake uncontrollably.

" So, I take it you know what this device is Kaneki? Who put this on you?" James asked, feeling sorry for the pup.

Kaneki held his head down as he replied, " The headmaster of the orphanage, Mr Carlin."

James picked the pup's head up as he said, " I will make a few calls and see if I can get you placed in another orphanage or with me as your foster parent."

Kaneki looked up into James's eyes as he said, " I would like to stay with you and Mr Rivertail. I never had a dad or a mom before."

James thought about his own mom and dad. Then it hit him, taking out his phone he sent a text message to his sister telling her, he needed to go talk to their parents and won't be back until after lunch was over. Putting his phone away, he picked up Kaneki as he said, " Let's go get some ice cream and go visit my parents it's almost your lunch time anyway."

Kaneki's tail wagged at the mention of ice cream as he rarely got to have any, but the young boy was curious on how they were going to get there.

" Ah, we are taking your car?" He asked.

" No, I have a trick to show you, but only use this technique when you're in trouble or lost. It's called instant transmission. After I saw you make clones of yourself, I had a flashback of using this technique when I was back in high school. And thanks for removing the bullet that was stuck in my skull. Anyway, this technique requires a lot of focus." James replied as he heard a beep from his phone.

Taking out his phone again, he quickly read over the message as it said, " You have 35 minutes. I already told Jonathan and Nick where you are going."

Putting his phone away James placed two fingers on his forehead and focused on his mom and dad's energy waves. Finding them pretty quickly, he opened his eyes as, he said, " Give me your paw Kaneki."

The hybrid did as he was told and just like that they were off. The first stop was at the ice cream parlor the wolf's dad owned.

Appearing in the back of the parlor it didn't take long before James could hear his name being called.

" James son you know you could of just taken the front door like everyone else." An older Arctic Todd said as he came from the front.

" Sorry dad, but how did you know I was here?" James asked wanting to know.

" Well, besides your sister calling me. I could feel your energy and someone else. Speaking of someone else who is this little guy?" His dad asked.

" Oh, dad this here is Kaneki and I,"

" You've finally found someone to spar with. That's great, I know your mothers going to be happy to see she has another grand baby. And don't give me any lip about your not taking this young boy. I can tell by the way he is dressed, he's not being taken care of properly. Plus by the way his eyes are shifting I can see you two have a lot in common. Oh, and I'm sorry that girl didn't work out for you, but I think Jonathan is a better fit." The older Todd said cutting his son off.

" Dad, you and mom knew about Jonathan? You know what don't answer that. Anyway Kaneki this is my dad, Richard and from the sounds of it your new grandfather." James introduced him as he placed the pup on the ground.

Kaneki walked up to the arctic Todd and shook his paw as he said, " It's nice to meet you. Ah, dad am I still getting the ice cream?"

" You bet your tail you are. What kind do you want?" Richard asked the young hybrid.

" Do you have strawberry? That's my favorite," Kaneki replied as his tail wagged.

" I see you both have the same taste in flavor. Coming right up." He laughed as he gave his son a wink.

The stay wasn't long as James got Kaneki the ice cream he had promised him. So after Kaneki and James said their goodbye's it was off to see James mother.


End file.
